


生日快乐，海豚先生

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 是为2020哈利·波特生日本《破壳日》写的贺文。祝大难不死的男孩永远开心，永远和喜欢的人在一起。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	生日快乐，海豚先生

**Author's Note:**

> 是为2020哈利·波特生日本《破壳日》写的贺文。  
> 祝大难不死的男孩永远开心，永远和喜欢的人在一起。

## 一

今天是他的生日。是七月最后一天，今天天气热得不得了，阳光就好像一颗熟透了的芒果一样那么金黄灿烂。早晨，我打开麻瓜电视机，听到麻瓜女播音员说，今天会是入夏以来最热的一天。猫头鹰飞进窗户，扔给我预言家日报，预言家日报的头版上就是他的照片，很大幅，黑白的。七月三十一日。七月末出生的男孩。我们曾经的救世主。报纸上有这么些个字眼。我盯着他的眼睛，照片里他在微笑，圆圆镜片后他不断眨动眼睛，好像一只快乐的鹿。

我想起我们在一起的时候是冬天，冬天的时候他曾经给我讲过很多故事，冬天的时候我们常常在打算着今年夏天要怎么过。夏天要去法国吗？你会有假期吗？夏天我们要一起去游泳吗？冬天的时候打算夏天的事情，总感觉夏天显得那么遥遥无期，好像再也到不了了。现在，我坐在七月末尾炽热的太阳下，开始想念仅仅距离我六个月前的冬天，炎热天气让我觉得发生在那些冷冰冰冬夜里的事情如此不真实，好像从来没有发生过一样。

在这个早晨，在七月末的这个早晨，在他生日这天，我突然开始不可抑制地思念起他来。

他消失了。而我甚至没有给他过过一个生日。

## 二

你可能会不相信这个。

在冬天，下雪的时候，海豚会排成一队浮在海面上向北方游动。它们非常乖巧，排成整整齐齐的一列，脑袋上都顶着雪花做成的小毡帽，像一群在游泳的圣诞老人。海豚是蓝色的。海也是蓝色的。雪是白色的。北方是灰色和黑色的。你可能会不相信这个。但这是哈利·波特告诉我的。你知道，如果哈利·波特说这件事是真的，那它一定是真的。

因为哈利·波特从不说谎骗人。

这是他冬天的时候告诉我的。在他告诉我这些的时候我们刚刚上完了床。我从背后搂着他细瘦的腰身，感觉到他轻微地挣扎和扭动。我们裹着被子坐在他公寓的阳台上。被子小，遮不住两个人。他的一只赤脚从被子里探出去踩到铁栏杆上。一下，一下，又一下。然后他把脚缩回来，把脚掌贴到我的脚踝上，冰冷的铁锈温度传到我的皮肤上。他说，你知道吗马尔福，海豚是一种非常可爱的动物，几乎和猫头鹰一样可爱。而这时我的嘴唇忙着吻他的后脖颈，锁骨和耳垂，所以只能随便地唔唔发出敷衍的音节。在我们四周，冬天的风吹过来，带着城市里颓唐的雪慢慢悠悠地飘，落在他的眉心瞬即融化。

他的身上很烫。情欲的温度被完好地包裹在他的躯体里，像一株待开的花。他非常安静地接受着我的拥抱亲吻和抚摸，是花在安静地被浇水。我摩挲着去抚摸他的胸膛和乳头，寻找花朵的萼叶和枝干，在花瓣的缝隙里蛇行而入叩掰他隐秘的身体开关。开关被打开的瞬间他抖了一下，随后咬住下唇弓起了背。他咬唇的样子很好看。我喜欢他咬唇的样子，让他看起来像某种脆弱的瓷器，卸掉了他平时冷冰冰的伪装，让我想起他还在学校里的样子。就这样我们在阳台上裹着被子再做了一次，在高潮时他的手指不受控制地攥紧又松开。

你可以抓在我身上。我和他说。他不言语，手指仍然在空气中徒劳无功地抓着，非常倔强，那种在做爱时有着致命诱惑的倔强。做完后我们并肩坐着，默默争抢被子。

你知道我不喜欢你的吧。他突然说，把被子拉过去一大截。

知道啊。

那就好。

我重新把被子拽过来。

被子上被扯出一条条的褶皱。

我突然很想揽过他让他坐在我两腿中间，身体相叠。这样会很节省空间。然而他已经闭上了眼睛。

走吧马尔福。他说。我要睡觉了。

可是外面很冷。

他睁开眼睛看了我一眼。

关我什么事。他说。

他索性把被子全拽过去。整个人裹成一团。风吹到我带着汗的背上。

我打了个喷嚏。

一刻后他再次睁开了眼睛。把被子张开一条缝。

进来。他说。

我钻了进去。

他的一条腿放到了我的两腿之间，然后是另一条。他撑着手坐到了我怀里。

夏天的时候海豚们会干什么呢。他的身体贴上我的时候我突然问。他闭住眼睛说：夏天嘛，他们会一起从北方回来，潜入很深很深的海底，那里太阳都照不过来，非常凉快。他们在那里睡觉，一睡就是一整天，等到太阳快落下去的时候，他们就浮到海面上来看日落。海豚们都喜欢看日落。

## 三

在吃完早饭以后我出了门。我拿着一张麻瓜出品的伦敦地图，往伦敦水族馆去。那时候他常常说，到夏天的时候，我们一起去水族馆玩吧，我们一起去看海豚先生。那个冬天刚开始的时候我们一直都很忙，不知道为什么竟然会那么忙。他每天都在傲罗办公室泡着，而我总是在圣芒戈焦头烂额地加班。我们偶尔短暂地聚在一起，总是匆匆忙忙地洗澡，用尽力气做爱，匆匆忙忙地接吻，然后各自倒头大睡，第二天早晨又匆匆忙忙地分开。到冬天过了一半的时候，他生病了，很长时间里他都出不了门，因此我们也没有去成水族馆。那时候我们一直想着到夏天会好吧，到夏天，我们都可以放松下来了，他的病一定会好起来，我们可以一起好好地出去玩，去约会，去麻瓜水族馆，看海豚，海豚先生。到夏天，一切都会充满希望的吧——尤其是七月。七月是充满希望的月份。

我没有幻影移形，我去坐了麻瓜的地铁。地铁里非常闷热，很多麻瓜靠在座椅上，懒洋洋地看手里的书或者打哈欠。我想起他说地铁好像没有长翅膀的飞机。飞机，那也是一种麻瓜造的玩意儿。我们在地下飞行呢。他第一次带我坐地铁的时候说。我们总是在麻瓜世界约会，因为这里没有烦人的报纸记者跟着我们偷窥，不会第二天在预言家日报的三版上出现“救世主与前食死徒男友亲密约会”的无聊报道。

在拥挤的车厢里，我突然产生一种错觉，那就是他仍然存在在某个角落。我四下环顾，视线越过那些麻瓜的肩膀，仔细观察每一个可能是他的人。那个黑头发的男孩，那个戴眼镜的男人，那个带着巨大帽子把脸遮起来的人。我觉得他仍然在某个地方注视着我，看着我，等待我不注意的时候突然跳出来和我说：

喂，吓到你了吧，马尔福？

但是直到我下车时，都没有这样的事情发生。

## 四  
八个月前，他再次和我面对面遇见，是在翻倒巷。一年之前我们在威森加摩法庭上遥遥地见了一面，那不作数，我们甚至没打招呼。我们在翻倒巷遇见的时候，我正在和一帮搞地下药品交易的小贩买独角兽的毛发来做欢欣剂，那东西一旦进了对角巷，价格就要贵上十倍。

那段日子我有生以来头一遭过着拮据生活——马尔福家的金库被冻结了，父母亲和我一起被公诉至巫师法庭，只有我因为波特的辩护而被撤诉。他告诉法庭邓布利多的死是他自己安排好的，我只不过是一颗棋子，有他的辩护，法庭又考虑到我当时还没有成年，因此我得以被撤诉，继续在圣芒戈的工作。波特没有为我的父母辩护，但他的辩护词中提到了我母亲保护过他，于是母亲得到了威森加摩的从轻判决，只在阿兹卡班呆半年就可以出来，而父亲和其他食死徒一样面临漫长的公诉。那段时间我除了在圣芒戈工作，还偷偷做一些违禁魔药送到翻倒巷里出售来赚钱。就是在那当头他遇到我的。他喝了复方汤剂，在翻倒巷蹲守那些出售黑魔法玩意的人，却正好捉到了我。

其实我早就认出他来，不管他喝多少复方汤剂，我总是能认出他来。我很难精准地形容出我是从哪些细节判断出他是他，而不是别人的，那种识别过程很微妙，很短暂，总是在我的理智能反应过来前，直觉就会指引我认出他来。可能是他那种无意识地去推鼻梁上眼镜的动作，也可能是走路时突然伸出手去摸摸耳垂的动作——也许是一些更隐蔽的细节。

总之，当时我站在小贩中间，注意到巷子里所有黑色的棕色的龙皮的麻布的裤腿丛林中，有一个棕色头发、裹着羊毛围巾的年轻男人蹲在地上。他没有戴眼镜。十一月初冬的下午不太晴也不太阴，雪有气无力地耷拉，落在翻倒巷乌漆抹黑的石板上瞬即融化。我认出了他，尽管他的脸是别人的样子。他看起来就像一条没有家的流浪狗，让人有一点难过。

他把我带到魔法执行司去，但独角兽毛并不是黑魔法物品，贪便宜也不算什么罪过，因此最后罚了我一笔钱就放走了。没有过两天我们又遇到了——他在追捕一伙黑魔法物品贩子的时候受了伤，腿摔断了，一只眼睛受了伤，来圣芒戈住院。在住院名单上发现他的时候我很惊喜。我想这应该是某种暗示，命运把我们一而再、再而三地联系起来，从我们第一次在霍格沃茨遇见到现在，就好像强行要我和他的交集变多似的。我顺从命运的安排，还和负责他病房的医师换了班，结果那天晚上他突兀地问我：做吗？

我逃跑了。我不知道他为什么会突然说出这种话。和波特上床这种事我只有在梦中会幻想，在我清醒的时候，那样的幻想会让我羞耻，让我觉得自己是一个自不量力的可悲角色。那天晚上我做了很多梦，有的梦里他诱人地舔弄着自己的嘴唇，有的梦里他穿着芭蕾舞娘的纱裙，有的梦里他看起来像学生时代要去出发打魁地奇的样子，咧着嘴对我笑。我被炽烈的欲望烧醒，再也没有睡着。

第二天晚上我又去找他，我们做了。是他先说的，他说我们做爱啊，我们上床吧。他脱掉裤子，穿着衬衣，趴坐在床上，光裸的腿和弯曲的圆形膝盖，往上是黑色的内裤，看起来很紧，边缘鼓起肌肉。我不知道他会不会觉得勒，也许我该提醒他。我想问他为什么要和我做爱，但是我没有问出口，他看着我，开始舔嘴唇，红的舌尖，从嘴角到唇珠。他还带着眼镜。左眼的绷带还没有下，只剩一只眼睛露在外面，可仍然眼波如水，将我溺死。

我想大概没人告诉过他，他睫毛和眼睑相接的形状如海接天。

## 五

波特宣布他和我在一起了是在我们维持不伦不类炮友关系后的第二个月，正好在新年那天。新年前夕，我们约定好一起跨年，有人拍到我们一起去对角巷的酒吧。那天波特穿了一件巨大的斗篷遮住了脸，我们走入酒吧，在最昏暗的一个角落坐下来，想这里一定没有人会注意到我们。临近零点，所有人都在酒吧中央的舞池里跟随古怪姐妹的歌声起舞，他把兜帽摘下来和我干杯，喝酒。后来我们都有一点醉，他把下巴支在胳膊肘上，伸手去摸我的腿。“想做。”他用唇语和我说。我低下头去和他接吻，这时候刺眼的镁光灯在昏暗酒吧中亮起来，咔嚓一声——第二天我们接吻的照片就上了报纸。

事情比我们意想中闹得更大。因为保密法的关系，波特在麻瓜住宅区的房子没有被记者们围攻。但是第二天，当他走进魔法部的时候，发现大厅里聚集了成群的记者，他们看到他出现，一窝蜂地围过来。我没有亲眼见到那场面，我是从报纸上看到的。报纸上说，那场面非常精彩，精彩得简直像一场灾难。《预言家日报》的丽塔·斯基特首先发难，她挥动着那张照片，照片上我俯下身去亲波特：

“波特先生，您是在和德拉科·马尔福交往吗？”

我不知道那一刻波特是什么样的心情。报纸上说，他沉默了片刻说：

“可以这么认为吧。”

那天晚上我去了他家，他正坐在厨房里喝黄油啤酒，手上捧着一本被他翻烂了的《神奇的魁地奇球》，看到我来了，他说：我已经洗完了，你要不要也去洗澡？

这是一句暗示，我们都明白。我去洗了澡，穿上浴衣，走到卧室，发现卧室里波特已经做好准备，动作诱人直白。我凑近他的时候闻到他口腔里的酒液味道，他喝的比我想象中更多。

操我。他对我说，使劲操我，就好像我是个婊子那样。狠狠地操我，快点。

报纸上写，那天早上，在波特回答完至少十个问题后，女巫情感杂志的记者提问：“波特先生，和一位臭名昭著的前食死徒交往，您认为这样的行为对于您公共形象的建立是合适的吗？作为公众人物，您的一言一行都影响着许多人，您的恋情会不会引发年青一代对食死徒身份的宽恕和接受呢？”

波特盯着记者的眼睛，笑了起来，最后他对着递到嘴边的话筒说：

“操你们的，滚。”

## 六

新年那次，做到最激烈的时候他哭了。他喝醉了，哭得很厉害，眼泪一直往下流。他搂住了我的脖子，喃喃着一些我听不明白的话。做完之后我们维持那个动作不变，因为他和我说不要动。不要动，他说，就这样待着，让我感觉很暖和，很舒服……就好像你长在了我身体里一样。

波特那天絮絮叨叨说了很多话。他说他很累，他讨厌自己每个行为都被媒体大肆渲染，他讨厌一直当什么救世之星。“从我十一岁开始，”他说，“所有人都在盯着我，想看我出丑，或者想让我永远当个英雄。我讨厌成为他们期待中的人，我讨厌被他们的期待绑架。以前我以为我只要当一个英雄就好了，现在我发现当他们心目中的英雄好累，好累好累。我讨厌被注视，我只想窝在我的碗橱里，不要出声，假装我根本不存在。”

那天晚上我的肩膀上一直有一块湿乎乎的地方，干不掉。波特每说完一句话就轻微地吸吸鼻子，像一只小动物。后来他睡着了，梦里嘟嘟哝哝地说着什么，我仔细听，听到他说：你们不要走。

我才想起来，他从来没有见过他的父亲和母亲，他在战争里失去了他的教父和朋友，他总是那么孤孤单单的。韦斯莱和格兰杰是他唯二的两个朋友，但他们结婚了，他们忙着度蜜月，忙着组建他们自己的家庭。和波特相比，我突然觉得我所有拥有的一切都很奢侈。母亲仍然住在庄园，过去的奢华生活并不能重现，但是她似乎非常满足，每周末会给我寄来小小的便笺嘱咐我注意身体。父亲被判处了三十年的监禁，但他还活着，我知道他还活着。我很少去探望他，但是我知道他存在在这个世界上，只要我想，我就可以见到他。

但波特从来没有拥有过这些。

我从他身体里慢慢退出来，想下床去洗个澡。他突然地睁开眼睛：

“你要走吗？”他问我。

“我不走。”我说。“我只是想去洗个澡。”

“别去。”他说。他拉住我的胳膊，就好像在恳求，“现在别去。”

我重新钻回被子，抱住他，他对我说吻我吧。于是我吻他，吻得很小心，他却非常固执任性地分开了我的嘴唇，用饱含情欲的方式舔着我的上颚。“我今天和别人说我们在一起了。”他说，“我们算不算在一起了？”

那一刻我知道我爱他。我爱他做爱时眯着眼睛，温柔又缱绻的样子，爱他偶尔流露出的暴躁阴抑，我爱他。青春期里我对他的那些羡慕和嫉恨慢慢消失，变成了一种充满怜惜的、更为深沉的情绪。我意识到，他身上那些我曾经为之嫉妒的耀眼光芒是他用伤痛所换来的，他失去亲人，朋友，他一个人在光荣的荆棘路上行走，最后他变成了孓然一身、孤独的、耀眼的救世之星。

“算。”我说。

直到那一天我才知道他的心里有多苦，他有多孤独。那一天我感觉他像是我顺着河流漂流而来的孩子，我在岸边接住了他。那天晚上我们彻底结束了那段混乱的炮友关系，变成了正式的情人。

  
  
## 六  
暑假，水族馆里人满满当当的，很多小孩手里拿着巨大冰激凌跑来跑去。我也买了一只，付钱的时候我又忘记了麻瓜货币的算法，所以我只好随便抽出一张看起来最大的递给小贩，之后我得到了一口袋的硬币，我打算回头把它们放到波特的海豚存钱罐里，如果波特回来看到满满当当的海豚肚子，一定会很开心。

波特有一个海豚形状的存钱罐。那是他八岁时，他表哥有一次去水族馆春游，带回来的纪念品。“达力不喜欢那个海豚，”波特和我说，“他喜欢鲨鱼的，所以他把这个打发给了我。”海豚是深蓝色的，看起来总是咧着嘴微笑，海豚的脑袋上有一道小小的口子，硬币从那里被扔进去，掉到海豚的肚子里发出清脆的声音。波特的海豚存钱罐放在公寓窗台上，他每次回家的第一件事，就是把口袋里的硬币扔进去。里面有好多纳特，还有好多麻瓜硬币，波特隔一段时间会把它举起来摇一摇，听到硬币在里面欢快地跳舞，他就非常高兴。

“其实我还没有到水族馆看过海豚。”波特说。“那次我以为我可以和达力一起去水族馆了，但达力说他的朋友不喜欢我，于是我只好到邻居费格太太家呆着。但是我想海豚一定很好玩，你看，他们总是在微笑。”

“到夏天的时候我们一起去看海豚吧。”我和他说。“夏天我们一起去看吧，我们可以在你生日的时候去。”

我拿着冰激凌走到一条长廊中，地下铺着那种名叫“电动步道”的玩意。我站上去，那玩意带着我前行。这是一条隧道，隧道穿过巨大的鱼缸，半圆形的玻璃外，很多很多鱼游来游去，巨大的海龟慢慢地翕动着他的脚蹼，鱼群从不同方向游来，相遇，又分开，有扁扁的鳐鱼轻盈地扇动着胸鳍，像在飞翔。深蓝色的水光在每个人脸上忽明忽暗地闪着，我想起波特和我描述他的教父死亡时的场景。

“他掉到了那扇拱门的帷幔之后，再也没出现过了。”波特说。

我看向前面，我突然觉得我也在穿越一道拱门。你会出现吗？在走廊的尽头？我的心脏不受控制地狂跳起来，好像等我走到尽头的时候，哈利·波特就会再一次出现。他会对我眨眼睛，和我说好久不见。就像霍格沃茨战役中一样，所有人都以为他死了，但他却在人意想不到的时候从隐形衣下钻出来，朝众人挥手。他怎么会消失呢？他为什么会消失呢？

## 七

对哈利·波特的恶评潮流从新年那天，他宣布和我的关系时开始出现，先是几个记者报道“哈利·波特正式宣布和前食死徒德拉科·马尔福的恋情”，后来舆论好像被撬开了一道口子，铺天盖地的恶评涌上来，像山洪爆发。他对记者们说“操”和“滚”，他曾经为他男朋友辩护让这个前食死徒被撤诉，他还为他男友臭名昭著的父母辩护，他在傲罗办公室有独裁作风，认识他的许多人说到他脾气暴躁、容易发怒，曾经在战斗中多次对敌人使用钻心咒……丽塔·斯基特甚至洋洋洒洒描绘了他小时候是如何被德思礼一家培养长大的，她在报道中写，“童年遭到的创伤让他有着阴郁、内向的性格，并形成了睚眦必报的个性，据说，他曾经让蛇攻击对他态度粗暴的表哥，这让我们不难想到他二年级时的故事——被指控操纵蛇去攻击霍格沃茨的同学……”

我们一起看完了这篇报道，这篇报道让人啼笑皆非。“那个被攻击的同学就是我，”我对他说，“丽塔那个女人根本都没有说全真相，巧妙地一笔带过了，她干嘛不写当时被蛇攻击的人是哈利·波特现在的男朋友啊？”

他倒是笑得很开心。

“蛮好玩的。”他说，“这些报道都蛮好玩的。”

那段时间，最为他的负面新闻焦虑的大概是我和他的那两个朋友——红毛韦斯莱以及大门牙格兰杰。格兰杰在一个晚上冲进了波特的公寓，韦斯莱紧随其后。幸好当时天色尚早，我们还都衣冠整齐地坐在沙发上。她进来，对我翻了个白眼，然后滔滔不绝地和哈利说起话来，她说她认为这些铺天盖地的舆论攻势来自于魔法部的授意，以乌姆里奇和福吉为代表的那帮旧时代留下的政客在后面煽风点火。霍格沃茨战役后，大批参加过战争的年轻人进入了魔法部，这些人当然以哈利·波特为中心，他们对魔法部的旧势力造成了极大的威胁，原有的官员和政客的势力被大大削弱，他们一定会对哈利怀恨在心。

“一定是他们，”格兰杰气急败坏地说，“这么大规模、持续性的恶评，一定是有人策划的。他们到底有没有脑子啊？哈利可是救了大家的人，为什么会有人为了那些无聊的事去抹黑他呢？”

韦斯莱阴恻恻地说：“就是。”

他瞪了我一眼。我知道他的潜台词：都是你的错，如果不是因为和你的恋情，哈利就不会被人抓到把柄。结果哈利对他们说：“没关系，蛮好的。”

“怎么可能会‘蛮好的’？”格兰杰怒气冲冲地说。

“因为，”他说，“大家终于可以意识到，我并不是一个完美的木偶啊。”

## 八

在电动步梯即将结束，观光长廊要到尽头的时候，我听到自己的心脏“砰砰砰”地跳起来。水族馆的导览手册上写着这之后就是海豚馆了，海豚，我们说好要在他生日这天一起来看海豚的。我总觉得他会出现在这里，就在长廊的尽头。他会出现，对我微笑摆手，和我说消失这五个月是想和巫师世界开个玩笑。

步梯结束。我来到海豚馆里。门口放着两个海豚雕像，他们咧着嘴抱在一起，许多小孩在和它们合影。“海豚先生！”我听到有人高声喊叫，于是我立刻朝着声音来源跑过去。

是个小孩。不是他。小孩看起来很瘦弱，他站在巨大的水箱玻璃前，张大嘴巴和里面的海豚打招呼，海豚先生！他说，海豚先生！这时候我手里握着的冰激凌滴落到我手上，粉色的一滩，就像一滴粉色的眼泪。

## 九

语言是这个世界上最具有欺骗性的东西。它把黑的变成白的，它把真实的抹去，它把虚构的粉饰上，它明知故犯地模糊界限，它邪恶地编造暗示。

在格兰杰和韦斯莱的催促下，哈利去召开了一场记者会，他说上次对记者爆粗口实在是非常抱歉，他只是认为他和谁交往应该是自己的私人事务，不想和媒体进行说明。那场记者会原本就要完满地结束了，但最后关头，不知道从哪里窜出来的一个新人记者提问，他手里举着一本书：“波特先生，你的校长、你自承对你影响巨大的阿不思·邓布利多也有秘密的爱慕同性的倾向，在《邓布利多的生平与谎言》中，也提到了你和邓布利多之间可能有的某种更亲密的关系，最近你又交往了同性恋人，你是否认为你受到了邓布利多的某种，呃——培养？”

波特这一次没有爆粗口，他伸出了魔杖，把那位记者手里的书炸掉了。

砰的一声，在场的所有人都惊呆了。

那天之前，对于波特的恶评还局限于他和我的恋爱上。那天之后，许多杂志开始把老一套的陈词滥调拿出来：打败黑魔王的必然是更加可怕的黑魔王，那时候关于黑魔王和他的魂器的故事已经流传开来，许多人都知道波特是其最后一个魂器。一些小报开始绘声绘色地渲染波特身上伏地魔的灵魂碎片并没有消失，因此他脾气暴躁，和前食死徒的我搞在了一起，说不定是想复活黑魔头呢。关于他和邓布利多的关系也传得沸沸扬扬：阿不思是个恋童癖，而波特是他精心培养的“孩子”，于是长大的波特也变成了扭曲的、变态的同性恋者……

圣芒戈的院长来找我，问我愿不愿意暂时休息一段时间。“不然医院每天都会有记者追到门口来。”他挠着没有什么头发的头顶和我说。

“那么，薪水还发吗？”我问道。

得到肯定答复以后我收拾收拾东西，幻影移形回到了波特的麻瓜公寓里。出乎意料的是，波特也在。他好想知道我要问什么，挠了挠脑袋：“傲罗办公室把我停职了，说让我休息一段时间。”

这一切都是我造成的。因为我们在一起了，因为我们是变态的同性恋者，因为我是十恶不赦的前食死徒。那天晚上我们做完，波特伸出手去摸我左胳膊上模糊不清的黑魔标志。伏地魔死后，我试图用很多魔咒和魔药去祛除那个丑陋的印记，但它始终消失不掉，而变成了一块可怖的、模糊的黑乎乎的东西，远远地，还可以看出骷髅和蛇的轮廓。

“对不起。”我和他说。“如果不是我，别人也不会那么说你。”

波特说：“没关系啊，他们想要骂我，总会找到借口的，就像他们过去侮辱邓布利多那样。我已经习惯了。”

他已经习惯了。我想到这并不是他第一次被这样铺天盖地地攻击。五年级的时候，那时候他抱着塞德里克的尸体从三强争霸赛的迷宫中走出来，和大家说伏地魔回来了。没有人相信他，小报把他描绘成为了取得冠军不惜作弊杀人的疯子，为了营造自己救世主的形象哗众取宠的小丑——直到第二年，一切舆论风向又变过来，大家又一窝蜂地称赞他了。

“邓布利多真的是同性……恋吗？”过了很长时间，我小心翼翼地问他。

波特眨眨眼，他从躺着的姿势坐起来，相当认真地说：“我想，他只是爱上了一个男人吧——就像我们一样。”

那是我们之间第一次谈到“爱”这个字眼。那个字眼钻进我的心脏，在上面轻轻地咬了一口，我颤抖起来。

## 十

海豚。

我也是第一次见到这种生物。它们的嘴角上翘着，带着永恒的微笑。我去看解说牌上的文字，麻瓜们说，海豚在很久以前是在陆地上生活的，它们的祖先看起来像狼，五千万年前它们去了水中生活，毛逐渐褪去，身体变成流线型，四肢退化，最后它们变成了这样。上面还写，海豚可以认出镜子里的自己，它们非常聪明，几乎像七八岁的孩子一样聪明。

我注视那群海豚，它们果然是成群活动的，不过他们没有波特说的雪做成的小毡帽，因为现在是夏天嘛。它们游得飞快，每隔一段时间，它们会一起跃出水面，在空中划出一道道弧线。旁边有个女导览员带着一队麻瓜小孩，他们都穿着一样的制服，看起来像一个学校的孩子，“这是海豚在呼吸。海豚是种‘哺乳动物’，它们不是鱼。有的地方现在仍然盛行海豚表演，”那个女麻瓜说，“但是海豚表演是非常残忍的。”

她身后有一块麻瓜电视一样的玩意儿，里面，几个人拍着手，引导者海豚们从水池里跳出来，在地面上拍着他们的胸鳍，像鼓掌似的。“其实这是海豚生气或示威时的反应，”麻瓜导览员对小孩们说，“海豚从水里跳出来，离开海水，他们的内脏会受到很大的压力，这是他们最不喜欢做的动作。”

她又指向水族箱里：“这里，我们的水族箱是开放的，但是在有的水族馆中，海豚被圈养在封闭的水族箱里，对听觉灵敏的海豚来说，它们就像是被装在一个不断敲打的小鼓里，它们会持续地接受到听觉轰炸，直到丧失所有感官能力。为了降低海豚的压力，一些水族馆会喂食海豚抗生素来消除它们的抑郁情绪……去年，瑞士有一家水族馆里的年轻海豚因为过量使用抗生素导致脑部损伤而死亡。长时间圈养海豚是残忍的，我们的水族馆只会在夏季引导一些爱玩的海豚来‘度假’，之后我们会让它们回归到大海中去，大海才是这些自由生灵的家。”

有个麻瓜小女孩突然“哇”一声哭了。她用手背抹着脸，抽抽噎噎地说：“人类，人类太坏了，海豚，海豚不要呆在这里……”

女导览员看起来被吓到了，紧接着，她蹲下去抱住那个小女孩：“没关系的，没关系的，这里的海豚都会回到海洋中去的。”

“它们回到海里去，你们就没有海豚馆啦！”一个男孩大声地说。

“没关系，我们知道海豚来过。”又一个胖胖的男孩瓮声瓮气地说。

“海豚一直笑眯眯的。”一个戴眼镜的女孩说。“如果我一直笑，我的脸会很痛，海豚会有不笑的时候吗？”

“我的导览手册上说，”一个大一点的孩子举着导览手册念到，“世界上第一个进行‘海豚飞宝’表演的海豚训练师叫做瑞察·欧贝瑞，他的海豚叫做凯西，后来，凯西在他怀里自杀了。欧贝瑞说，海豚的每一次呼吸都是有意识的，只要它憋在水下不出来，它就死了。”

“原来海豚在水里死掉！它会自杀！”一个更小的孩子尖叫到，之前那个哭了的小女孩闻言哭得更厉害了。

他们走远开了，那个导览员，那群小孩，那个哭起来的小女孩也跟着伙伴们走远了。他们吵闹着，讨论着，声音越飘越远。我把额头抵在玻璃上，远远的，一只海豚看向了我，它似乎在观察我在做什么。

我注视着它，我忽然明白波特为什么会消失掉了。他是一只从水族馆里逃跑的海豚。所有的人都豢养着他，从他出生开始，所有的巫师都注视着他，他们是海豚表演上的观众，他们兴致勃勃地看着海豚从水中跳出来，它愤怒地拍动胸鳍，他们觉得可笑，它哀哀地鸣叫，他们以为是在唱歌。他们看着那只海豚，夸赞它永远可爱的笑容，于是海豚只能一直微笑下去，一直微笑下去，就算它内心已经崩溃，它仍然要挂着那种微笑给人看，表演，作秀。它要假扮成人类要它假扮的微笑天使。

他是逃回大海的海豚。

那只海豚游了过来，它的吻部靠在水族缸玻璃上，正好落在我的鼻尖那里。它的眼睛不眨动，一直睁大着看着我，看起来相当温柔。

生日快乐。我和它说。生日快乐，海豚先生。

你什么时候回来呢？

## 十一  
一月份的时候，哈利的情绪还是常常不稳定，有的时候他只是在那看麻瓜电视，就会突然地流起眼泪来，还有的时候他坐在餐桌边看《预言家日报》，会一边看一边面无表情地把手里的杯子摔到地上去。

格兰杰和韦斯莱来探望他。格兰杰建议他去找麻瓜的“心理医师”，做“心理咨询”。

“我们都知道你过得很难。”她抱住他说。与此同时韦斯莱还在恶狠狠地瞪我，于是我也恶狠狠地瞪他，直到格兰杰和哈利同时喊我们的名字：

“罗恩！”“德拉科！”

我们才把恶狠狠的眼神错开，那一瞬间我们觉得我们俩是格兰杰和哈利养的两条狗。

一个下午我陪着哈利出门，手里拿着格兰杰写给我们的字条。我们要去伦敦桥附近的一家麻瓜心理诊疗所去。因为没有去过那里，我们没有冒然地幻影移形，而是选择了麻瓜的交通方式。我们穿着大衣，围着围巾，波特把半张脸都围起来，他还把眼镜摘了，因为担心路上会被偶尔路过的巫师认出——虽然在麻瓜区生活的巫师寥寥无几。

于是我牵着他的手防止他撞上电线杆什么的。我们坐麻瓜的地铁到伦敦桥附近，还要步行一段路。他靠得我很近，因为看不清路上的东西，最后几乎整个缩在我怀里，我要半抱半拉着他往前走。

“你不知道我视力有多糟糕，”他说，“现在我看到的世界都是一片雾气，什么都是茫茫然的，看不清楚。”

他停下来，又说：“不过我还是可以看清楚你的。”

他在我眼睛上亲了一下。那个吻非常轻，非常甜蜜，就像一条细细的、甜甜的蜂蜜从我喉头流过，让我整个人都有点飘飘然起来。

“瞎子。”我板着脸说。“四眼鸡。”

他在我身上来了一拳。

我们继续前行。那条路我走得非常开心，我想象波特眼中的世界：混混沌沌，什么都看不清楚，只有我在他身边作为忠实的拐杖。他拉着我，就可以放心地往前走。茫茫然的世界里，我是指引他的路标。

## 十二  
麻瓜女医生问了波特很多问题，我在一边静静地不出声旁听。

麻瓜医生说：“过去的一年，你有没有遭遇过什么重大的变故呢？比如……亲人的离开？朋友的背叛之类的？”

波特重新戴上了他的眼镜，他坐在医生对面，巨大的扶手椅里。“我经历了……战争。”他哑着嗓子说，“死掉了很多人，我的朋友，我的长辈……很多很多。”

医生看起来有点迷惑了。“战争……？你在哪里……参加了……战争？”

麻瓜不知道。他们当然不知道。世界在他们面前倒坍他们也不会有知觉的，他们不知道过去的几年发生了一场怎样惊心动魄的战争。波特踌躇了一会儿，接着他说：“对，战争，在……海外，是秘密的行动。”

医生露出恍然大悟的表情，并且如同窥探到了什么不得了的高级秘密一样自矜地点了点头，没有再询问下去。麻瓜有的时候真的很好应付，我想，只要给一个听起来像是那么回事儿的东西，他们就全盘接受了。

接下来他们做了一系列常常的调查表。医生念一个问题，波特要用1到5分来描述自己和该症状的符合程度。常常感到烦躁，5分。经常有暴力的冲动，5分。常常失眠，常常感觉到心情低落，没有来地会哭泣，5分，5分，5分。那份问卷长的不像话，我几乎打起盹来，阴沉沉的咨询室让人很快进入半醒半梦的状态中。5分，5分，5分，我好像身处魁地奇球场，一个追球手正不断地往球框中投球，解说员机械地念着分数：5分，5分，5分……

医生带他测量血压、心跳，他用小小的光束照射哈利的眼睛观察他的眼珠。最后他说，“我想，你是创伤后应激障碍，在发病的时候表现为双相障碍。”

那两个词儿我都听不太懂。

“我会给你开一些药物，在你情绪激动的时候你可以服用。不过我建议你不要依靠药物的力量，而是依靠你自己，你的内心，你要知道过去发生的事情已经发生过了，你需要接受它。”

听起来都是屁话。我知道波特的愤怒，我理解他。我也曾经那么愤怒过，在我六年级的时候。那种想要把一切砸碎的欲望，那种想要对所有注视着你的人，你的母亲，你那个疯疯癫癫的姨妈，你的父亲，那些带着审视目光看着你的人怒吼的冲动。我不知道什么双相障碍之类的玩意儿，我想愤怒是正当的。

波特接过医生开的药单，他走向我，眼神中又流露出一种迷茫和不确定。我们走向二楼的配药处的时候，他问我：“我会好起来吗？”

我说：“会的，你一定会好起来的。”

## 十三

到二月中旬的时候，波特好了很多。那段时间我们过得相当不错，大部分时候我们都不出门，只是在家里黏在一块。我们在沙发上靠在一起，我会看点魔药有关的书，他会发呆，接着就开始亲我的脖子、耳朵、脸颊……很快我就会勃起，每到这时候他就非常开心。

他会抚摸那里，就好像在抚摸一只动物一样，眼睛里充满好奇，指头轻柔地在底部和顶端打转。

“生机勃勃的。”他说。

于是生机勃勃的动物钻进他身体里。那段时间他非常喜欢面对面地进行，因为这样他可以搂着我的脖子，还可以和我接吻，我也喜欢这样，因为我可以看他看得更清楚。之前，我们是暧昧不清的炮友的时候，总是用后入的姿势，那时候他说越粗暴越好。但是现在不一样，现在我们做的时候，几乎感觉到有柔情在四周潺潺地流淌。他会在做的时候把嘴巴贴上来，我们厮磨着接吻，那滋味真是美妙极了。

那段时间格兰杰把乌姆里奇拉下了台。她搜集了乌姆里奇在伏地魔政府时期对麻瓜和非纯血巫师拷打和关押的罪行，向威森加摩提出了公诉，之后，一连串的魔法部旧官员被拉下台，舆论的风向又偷偷地变化了。唱唱反调最先刊登关于乌姆里奇和福吉授意编造污蔑哈利·波特的报道，之后，格兰杰巧妙地让巫师社会讨论起同性恋爱的问题，又放出了哈利·波特战后应激障碍的消息。之后，一封读者长信上了《预言家日报》的头版，那封长信中表示，对于英雄，否认其功绩是不可取的，我们要知道他在英雄的光环下，还是一个刚刚十八岁的男孩……

傲罗办公室请波特回去上班。“其实一直这么懒洋洋的，我已经不太适应上班了。”他对我说，“好久没有这么多空闲时间了。”

麻瓜医生开给他的药物他都有按时吃掉，每周我们去伦敦桥那里一次，复查他的精神状况。我们告诉麻瓜医生，哈利开始重新工作了。

“那很好，”她说。

舆论风潮平息了一阵子后，我也回到圣芒戈上班了。我和哈利又恢复到之前的状态，早晨，我们匆匆忙忙地各自出发，晚上，我们筋疲力竭地回到家里，匆匆忙忙地洗澡、做爱、吃东西、睡觉……周末的时候，我们常常一起睡懒觉到中午，再起来随便吃点东西，做爱，然后又抱在一起睡觉，直到醒来，看到太阳已经昏昏沉沉地要落下去，天空呈现出瑰丽色彩，预示春天即将到来。

那情景总让人联想到“永恒”这个词。

## 十四

海豚馆之外，是水族馆的餐厅和礼品店。我挑了一张桌子坐下来，有套着海豚戏服的人摇摇摆摆地走过来递给我菜单，海豚的尾部拖在地上，随着人的动作扭来扭去，场面有点滑稽。菜单上有一些快餐，还有一个特别圈出来的生日套餐，大概来这里特意过生日的小孩并不在少数。

我说：“来生日套餐，要两人份的那个，谢谢。”

海豚摇摇摆摆地走了。

## 十五

哈利消失是在三月初。那段时间，接连出现了好几起故意伤害巫师案件，傲罗办公室将嫌疑锁定了一伙前食死徒组织。他们自称“使徒”，意为自己是已故黑魔王使命的传承者。他们袭击了前威森加摩成员格丝尔达·玛奇班和提贝卢斯·奥格登，两者都曾经因抗议魔法部对伏地魔的不作为而辞职，后者在袭击中受到了严重的魔法创伤。人心惶惶之下，大家开始意识到霍格沃茨一战并非结束，伏地魔的信徒仍然广泛留存在巫师社会中。

因而他们邀请哈利去出任临时组建的傲罗特别行动队队长。

那段时间，圣芒戈的同事们对我的态度又一次疏离起来。前食死徒嘛。每天我都穿着长袖的毛衣，避免露出左胳膊上的纹身。有一次，给病人做检查之前，我去洗手，挽起袖子过高，不小心让病人瞥到了我的胳膊。

“啊！”他短促地尖叫了一声，往后退了一步。

我立刻把衣服放下来。

“是熬制魔药烫出来的疤。”我对他说，并且偷偷施了个混淆咒。

他惊慌的神色立刻转变了。

“我误会了，抱歉。”他说。

在三月五号的晚上，我从圣芒戈下班，到医生办公室收拾好自己的东西，准备幻影移形回到波特的公寓里。在我走出办公室，准备走到可以幻影移形的大厅时，在走廊上，有个路过的病人忽然挟持了我，把我推进走廊边上的一间空诊室里。

他穿着病号服，脸上长满可怖的肉瘤，不知道是的确受了伤还是伪装手段，总之，我无法辨认他。他开口，对我说：“你背叛了黑魔王，你知道吗？马尔福？你背叛了神圣的使命，你和腌臜的泥巴种混在一起——你还记得你胳膊上的黑魔标记吗？它没有让你感到有一丝背主的羞耻吗？”

他猛地拉起我的左胳膊，按着有纹身的那里，也许是错觉，但我真的感觉那里火烧火燎地烫起来，就好像伏地魔活着时一样，那里常常突然地烫起来，一瞬间我慌了神，我拼命告诉自己伏地魔已经死了，他不会活过来了——但是二十年前人们也是这么想的，不是吗？

“你要为你的行为付出代价，但你还有补过的机会。”那个人嘶嘶地说，“你现在不是和哈利·波特搞在一起了吗？杀了他，不然我们会去杀了你那个不中用的爹，他在阿兹卡班，只要我们动动手指，他立刻就会没命。我们会盯着你的……”

他话音还没落，诊室的门被轰然砸开，哈利冲了进来，他的动作快到让人看不清，这是几道火光闪过，那个假装病人的使徒就倒在了地上。

“你怎么会知道？”我问道，感觉头昏脑涨，冷汗一直往下流。

哈利指了指我的左胳膊。

“守护咒。”他说，“我在那里施了符咒，一旦有魔法力量按下那里，我就会受到感应。”

“你没有和我说过。”

“本来以为你用不到的。”他对我笑了笑，“你记住，以后只要用魔力按那块地方，我就会感觉到。以前它是黑魔标记，现在是我的标记。”

这话真好听。我的胳膊上有他的标记。

## 十六

生日餐被端上来了，一小块蛋糕，上面用奶油堆着两只顶球的海豚。下面用糖霜写着生日快乐。两份汉堡和薯条，还有两杯冰激凌圣代，两小份牛排。海豚服务生又摇摇摆摆地过来了，手里拿着蜡烛。

“十九根。”我和他说。

他隔着玩偶装的布套笨拙地插着蜡烛，一根，两根，三根……十九根，小小的蛋糕被插得满满当当，我从口袋里掏出打火机把它们一一点燃。烛光跳跃着，橙色的，就好像十九颗小小的美丽星星在闪动。

我盯着那个蛋糕，不知道该等谁来许愿，海豚服务生摇摇摆摆地走远。我闭上眼睛，祈祷他会在我睁眼的时候出现。

睁开眼的时候，对面还是空落落的。我深吸了一口气，吹灭了蜡烛。

## 十七

哈利是在三月十号的时候失踪的。那天他们偶然追到了一伙“使徒”，于是哈利一边命令手下的傲罗去找增援，一边带着其余的人追下去。罗恩·韦斯莱也参与了那场追捕，当他回来的时候，整个人像掉了魂魄。

“不见了。”他呆呆地说，“不见了。”

格兰杰通知我的时候，我还在圣芒戈加班，我甚至不知道那天哈利去追“使徒”了。我来到傲罗办公室的时候，所有人用一种同情而略带哀伤的眼光看着我。韦斯莱像幽灵似的走过来，结结巴巴地说：“哈利，哈利他……”

三个傲罗追五个使徒，使徒倒下两个，一个傲罗受了伤，两个使徒溜走了，还有一个看起来是头领的使徒，在一声爆炸声之后，和哈利一样消失得无影无踪。

我跌坐在傲罗办公室的地板上。

韦斯莱说不出话来了，格兰杰走过去抱住了韦斯莱。有一个看起来很老的巫师颤巍巍地和我说：“我们想，应该是魔法反噬，让哈利在消灭那个使徒的时候，自己也……”

那天我没有幻影移形，我一直走回了波特的公寓，从魔法部在麻瓜世界的那个电话亭入口，穿过人流涌动的麻瓜街道，路途那么遥远，我几乎整条腿都没有知觉了。我一直走着，像一个找不到归宿的游魂。

杀死最危险黑巫师的人——怎么会就这样死掉了呢？我不相信，他一定只是，消失了，他消失了。在一个十字路口，我突然想到他留给我的标记，于是我伸出手，用尽力气按下左胳膊上的印记。没有反应，麻瓜的汽车在我面前急刹车，滴滴滴地按喇叭，我没有理会。我抽出魔杖，用魔杖对准那个印记。

没有反应，他没有突然出现。我盯着那块黑乎乎的皮肤，我感到耻辱，我是个前食死徒，也许就是因为我他才会被卷进这摊子事儿的。没有我，他就不会被媒体拍到和一个同性恶棍约会，不会被人攻击，不会从傲罗办公室离开一段时间，也许没有这一切的话，他还会好好地过着他救世主的生活。

我走回到他的公寓，他的海豚存钱罐还在窗口放着。我想到他之前和我说，海豚会在冬天去往北方，夏天的时候它们就会回来。我想他大约确实是离开了，等到夏天的时候，他就会回来的。

## 十八

海豚服务生在我对面坐下了。

“呃，要结账吗？”我从兜里掏出钱夹。

海豚服务生摇了摇头。事实上，他坐下来的时候，巨大的脑袋是朝向天空的，和我平齐的是海豚白色的肚皮，对着一只海豚的肚皮说话让人感觉非常怪异。

他指了指蛋糕，又指了指自己。我没有明白他的意思。他又指了指蛋糕，手缩回来的时候，他在小小的呼吸口那停留了一下，但很快缩了回去。

我的心脏急剧地跳起来。我扑了上去，去撕扯海豚的玩偶装，几个店员冲过来拉住我。

“怎么回事？”领班生气地质问海豚服务生。

他拉开玩偶装的拉链，我屏住呼吸——

棕色头发，没有眼镜。但是是他。

“这位先生是我的朋友，我们在开玩笑呢。”他对领班说。

领班和其他人不高兴地走开了，但是我的眼睛没法注意到其他东西，我盯着他，他的鼻子、嘴巴，他的头发因为出汗黏在额头上，他和我互相盯着，最后他挠了挠鼻子，推了推他并不存在的眼镜。

“嗨。”他说。“我回来了。”

## 十九

从我们认识以来，第三次，我和他在众目睽睽之下扭打成了一团。餐厅里的人尖叫着给我们让开地方，我扑上去，把他按到了地板上，揪着他的领带，我想骂他混账，想揍他，但是我什么都做不了，感觉全身的力气在一点点耗光。

最后他小声说：“别生气了，今天可是我的生日。”

两个强壮的麻瓜保安被领班叫进来，他们挥舞着警棍把我们赶出了餐厅，我们坐在水族馆出口的台阶上，正要说话时，领班走出来，喝令他把玩偶装脱下来，还扔给他一堆麻瓜硬币。

“我在这儿打工。”他很欠揍地和我解释。

等到他把海豚玩偶装脱下来，把硬币塞到口袋里，我们终于进入了谈话模式。他先挠了挠那头让人心烦的棕色头发：“嘿，你还记得我的生日。”

真是让人火大。

我冷着脸，不回答。他自己絮絮叨叨起来。“我，五个月前那事儿，我确实和那伙食死徒恶斗了一场，他们以为我和那个头目一起被炸死了，其实我只是在爆炸的时候拉着那家伙一起幻影移形了而已——反正，总是要一网打尽的，是吧？那关头我也没法去和罗恩他们解释。总之，那头目就是那个威胁过你的满脸肉瘤的男人，我逼着他带我找到了所有的使徒成员，结果发现也就那个七八个人。”

也就那么七八个人，真有他的，说起来这么轻松。

“我想最简单的方法就是给他们施一忘皆空咒吧，于是我把他们都施了咒，送到麻瓜精神病院了，”说到这里他挺得意地笑起来，眼睛眯眯，“怎么样，不错吧？”

我绷着脸，不理他。

“我，我本来是想回家找你的……”他小声地说，“解决完那摊事儿都三月末了，大半个月我都在跑来跑去追那些使徒，身上脏的要命，后来我就想休息一段儿时间，好好和心理医生把我的治疗疗程做完……”

“你住在哪儿？这段时间？”我硬邦邦地问他。

“我住在德思礼家的旧房子里。”他迅速地回答，“小惠金区，女贞路4号。他们又搬回去了，达力还是喜欢住在那。”

“你不是很讨厌你的姨妈和姨夫吗？”我继续硬邦邦地问他。

“我……”他深深地吸了一口气，好想要用这口空气来支撑他说完接下来的长篇大论似的。“我……我以前很讨厌他们，但是，我现在知道他们也不是坏人，他们只是……麻瓜，他们不理解魔法，就像很多魔法师不理解麻瓜一样。达力现在对我态度蛮好的，他们是我……最后的亲人了，我，我想和他们呆一段时间。事实上我这段时间还过得蛮……还可以吧，”他小心翼翼地看着我，修改着措辞，“呃，他们模模糊糊知道我打败了一个坏人，但是弗农姨夫还是坚持认为我要是去找份工作应该更好，所以我——”

他指了指自己的头发，“我找了份水族馆的工作。弗农姨夫每天都说虽然很差劲，但他又说好歹也算一份工作，说实话，去年那档子事后，他们对魔法宽容多了。”他笑起来，“我怕被混在麻瓜世界里的巫师们认出来，于是达力建议我染头发，他还建议我配了隐形眼镜……”

从“隐形眼镜”这个怪里怪气的词开始，我算是彻底听不明白了。但我知道一个事实，那就是波特消失的这几个月里，我每天都在思念他，寝食难安，而他在自己的姨夫姨妈家过得挺快乐，还让他的表哥给他染了个怪里怪气的棕头发。

我越想越生气，从台阶上站起来，头也不回地走开了。

## 二十

他没有跟上来。我走出了几十米，偷偷回头，发现他还坐在台阶上，怪茫然地盯着我。就好像我在翻倒巷看到他的时候一样，像一条可怜的流浪狗。

如果走回去，就意味着我和波特的这段关系里，“哈利·波特做什么都可以被原谅——包括无缘无故的失踪五个月”这条定律正式成立，那我就彻底处于下风了。想到这五个月我、格兰杰和韦斯莱是怎么为他提心吊胆的，我就觉得我决不可以回头服软。

我又走了一段路，发现他仍然没有跟上来。我决定等他五秒钟。我再回头的时候，发现他不见了。

这下我真的慌了，我跑回去，四下环顾，哪里都没有他的踪影——就在我要急疯了的时候，我看到他从餐厅里摇摇晃晃地出来，手里拿着我刚才买的蛋糕。

我们面面相觑。

“我，我觉得把你买的蛋糕放那儿不太好……”他说。“而且，好歹是生日蛋糕呢。”

这可真是让人啼笑皆非。我们又一次在台阶上坐下来，我说：“波特，你最好给我一个好理由，来解释一下你这五个月不联系任何人随随便便失踪这种行为。”

他眨着眼睛，最后他说：“我，我真的很需要一段自己的时间来消化一下这一切，过去的两年，还有……很多事情。如果我回去，我又要回归魔法世界，我又要变成那个处死伏地魔的人，有人把我当英雄，有人把我当更可怕的黑巫师，总之，所有的人都会盯着我。当我在魔法世界里的时候，我总是会一次次想起以前的事，以前我一直忙着生存下去，忙着打败伏地魔，没有来得及思考和感伤的事，我会一直梦到小天狼星，卢平，弗雷德……我，我不想当魔法世界里的我了。”

他的声音越来越小。

“……我需要一段时间离开魔法，离开那些回忆，假装自己只是一个普普通通的十九岁麻瓜男孩，这是心理医生给我的建议。她说，如果我经历过战争，那么我最好让自己和战争里幸存下来的朋友们分开一段时间，去过一种新的生活，直到我有勇气去重新面对那些事。所以我决定离开一段时间，我没有告诉你们，因为我想过几个月，重新，呃，生机勃勃地回到你们面前。”

他看着我，我也看着他。他对我挤出一个大大的微笑，但是眼睛却是下垂的，看起来像一只假笑的海豚。与此同时，冬天日子里他那些暴躁阴郁的样子重新浮现在我面前，与那时候相比，他似乎真的开朗了一些。或许他那些麻瓜亲戚们还有点用，我想。 生机勃勃地出现在我们面前——我咂摸着这个词儿，突然觉得有点好笑。

“生机勃勃的？”我说。

“生机勃勃的。”他听懂了这个暗示，把嘴唇凑了过来。

我们接吻的时候，我确定了一件事，那就是波特完完全全地俘获了我。这个吻一开始像个道歉，他温柔地、示好地含着我的嘴唇，之后，他开始舔弄我的嘴角，手也放到了我的腰上摩挲，直到指头落在了那地方。

“生机勃勃的。”他说。

“闭嘴，混蛋。”我对他说，重新扣住他的脑袋去吻他。“蛋糕好像沾到裤子上了。”他含含糊糊地说，但是我们谁都没有停下来去看看。我们接着吻，直到两个人都喘不过气才分开。

“回家吧。”他说。

“你不回去了吗？你姨夫姨妈家？”

“我会写信解释的。”他说。他扯着我站起来，不顾旁边还有麻瓜看着，幻影移形回到了他的公寓里。

回去以后第一件事，他跑到了窗台边，把口袋里的硬币塞进了海豚肚子。他拿起海豚摇了摇，惊喜地发现它满了不少，我把口袋里的麻瓜硬币也拿出来，塞了进去，他更开心了。

“海豚肚子快要饱了！”他像宣布重大新闻似的，宣布道。

## 二十一

夏天的时候，海豚们会从北方回来。它们会在日落的时候浮到海面上来，一起看日落，海豚喜欢看日落。

他睡在我身边，呼吸均匀，睫毛微微颤动着，是在做梦吗？我猜想他梦里会有什么，他会梦到我吗？他会梦到海豚吗？他身后的窗户里，天色正在慢慢地暗下来，橙色的太阳快要落下，阳光像金色的大海，起伏着荡漾在空中。我看着他，想他这只海豚逃出了水族馆，在海里生活了五个月，现在又游了回来。他又要做永远微笑的海豚了，他又要回到魔法界，变成救世之星，变成英雄，变成傲罗队长，等他醒来，他又要背负一大堆责任，成为杂志报纸议论的对象，成为那个名字，哈利·波特……

这时候他睁开眼睛。

“你在看我。”他说。

“嗯。”我说。

“你在看我什么？”他问道。

“你真的要回来了吗？”我没有回答，而是问他。“重新变成哈利·波特？”

他转了转眼珠，又点了点头。

“我就是哈利·波特，”他说，“没有别的办法。我要接受我自己，接受我将一直活在他人期待中这个事实。我过去一直想逃避，我恨别人定义我，我讨厌别人评论我做的事儿，我不喜欢别人一直把我和战争联系起来，说我是战争英雄什么的……我想做那些让他们不喜欢的事，比如爆粗口，比如和你交往，比如炸掉记者的书……”他坐起来，相当认真地说：“我得从过去走出来。”

他的脸看起来有一种充满稚气的美感，又夹杂着一种坚定，这种坚定神色让他看起来像个年轻的神祇。我凑上前去拥抱了他。

“生日快乐。”我和他说，“你是我见过最勇敢的人。”

“谢谢你。”他怪害羞地说。

接着，他跳下床，嘀嘀咕咕着说要给姨夫姨妈写个便笺，又说要给格兰杰和韦斯莱赔罪，我一直注视着他。夏天的傍晚，风都是暖和的，从窗户里吹进来的时候，我知道冬天真的彻底过去了。孤独的、带着毡帽往北方游泳的海豚熬过了冬天，它回来了。永恒的、热烈的夏天到来，一切阴郁、令人沮丧、残酷的事实都会慢慢过去，他会变成微笑的、坚强的海豚先生。

他走到了卧室门边上，低头整理自己的裤子。

“生日快乐。”我又说了一遍。“生日快乐生日快乐生日快乐，生日快乐，海豚先生。”

他眨眨眼睛。

“我是海豚先生。”他说，“你说我是海豚先生。”

“你是海豚先生。”

“那你也是海豚先生。”他笑起来，“生日快乐，海豚先生！”

他嚷嚷着，走到了卧室门口。

他打开了门。

**Author's Note:**

> AO3上的版本是未校对版本。合志中的校对版本对标点符号和一些语言用法进行了修改，更加规范。但为了表现当时写作的心情和习惯的语调，这里仍然保留了不规范标点用法版本（笑死）


End file.
